


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by perfectdagger (sincerelyste)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Couple Fight, Domestic!Larry, Ficlet, Fluff, Grease AU, M/M, dramatic louis, grease movie, grease!larry, i might have a problem of liking them fighting, larry ficlet, sort of haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyste/pseuds/perfectdagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walked into the living room, where he saw the older one sitting on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table, facing the TV, watching the only thing he knew that would keep him distracted - Grease, obviously.</p><p>The one where Harry gets home to find a sleepy Louis watching Grease while waiting for him.<br/>(In honor of Louis’ birthday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

 

 

"Lou?" Harry called as he opened the door of their flat.

It was late at night already and he wished he would’ve gotten home earlier after having spent the whole weekend recording at the studio. He was longing for some quality time with Louis, but instead he had to postpone their Sunday afternoon snuggle. However, Louis said that it was ok, it wouldn’t be such a big deal to stay a couple of hours more away from the younger. He would even wait for him, not matter how late Harry would arrive home.

"Here…" He heard Louis reply, a couple of seconds later, in a voice that he knew Louis had already fallen in and out of sleep quite a few times.

Harry walked into the living room, where he saw the older one sitting on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table, facing the TV, watching the only thing he knew that would keep him distracted - Grease, obviously.

"Hey, stud…" Harry came from behind the couch, embracing Louis and whispering in his ear through the hood from his jumper.

"Look who’s finally here." He looked up to catch Harry smiling at him.

"Wish I could’ve been home earlier to see the beginning of the movie with you." He said, taking off Louis’ hood from his head, whilst messing his hair a little and kissing him on the cheek..

"Nah, we still have the whole movie to watch … it’s has… barely… started." Louis replied in between yawns and stretching his arms inside his jumper, like a puppy.

"They have already sang Sandra Dee, Lou. It’s already 30 minutes in, you sleepy head!" Harry laughed, stepping back and walking to the counter to leave his bag there and take off his coat.

"Oi, I wasn’t sleeping! I might’ve blinked once or twice, but I’m watching it!" He turned around to see Harry placing his coat on the backrest of the chair.

"Then you should keep watching it with me, ‘cause my favorite part is about to start." Harry came back to the couch, now sitting beside Louis and already taking off his shoes and putting his feet up the coffee table just like him.

"You always like the boring parts…" - Louis rolled his eyes as he settled himself closer to Harry, throwing one of his arms around his waist, half hugging him.

"What a fallacy! It’s the most romantic part of the movie!" Harry shook his head with his eyes closed, in disbelief.

"Bo… ring…" Louis yawned again, making Harry laugh faintly.

"You are ridiculous, come here!" Harry stood up, taking Louis by his hand, making him stand up too.

"What are you…"

"Shhh." Harry put his index finger on Louis’ mouth, making him quiet as he embraced him by the waist and started swinging their bodies in a slow dance as the song started.

"I can’t believe…" Louis started saying, throwing his head back in a laugh, but was interrupted by a singing Harry.

_"Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry. I’m not the first to know, there’s just no getting over you…"_

Louis was trying to contain his own laughter, so he just kept his mouth closed in a big smile, looking at Harry.

 _"I know I’m just a fool who’s willin’ to sit around and wait for you, but, baby, can’t you see there’s nothin’ else for me to do? I’m hopelessly devoted to you_ …Sing with me, Lou!" Harry said as he spun their bodies around, now making Louis actually let out a laugh before singing with him.

 _But now there’s nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you"._  They both sang and Harry hang on to the high note as Louis kept with the line.

 _"Hopelessly devoted to you."_   He laughed, tucking his head on the curve of Harry’s neck.

 _"My head is sayin’, 'Fool, forget him'_ " Harry embraced the small one closer to him, now whispering into his ear as he swung their bodies slowly.

 _"My heart is sayin’ “don’t let go, hold on to the end” and that’s what I intend to do, I’m hopelessly devoted to you"_  Louis replied in a low voice, almost breathing in Harry’s skin.

 _"But now there’s nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I’m out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you…"_   Harry let go of their embrace, taking a step back, but still holding Louis by the hand, only to spin him around like a ballerina.

 _"Hopelessly devoted to you…"_ He pushed him back, making Louis slide on the floor in his socks, almost making him fall in his arms again, with both of them laughing.

"If you had let me fall, you’d sleep on the couch tonight, you bloody idiot!"

"Oh, Sandy don’t make me laugh! Ha ha ha ha" Harry said, quoting one of Travolta’s lines, pulling Louis closer and dragging them both to fall on the couch again

"Who said I’m Sandy?" Louis punched Harry on the arm softly. "If you’re not aware, I played Dan…"

"Danny Zuko on a high school play, yeah I think you’ve mentioned this once or twice, love." Harry interrupted Louis, who raised his brows sassily. "I’m kidding! Well, not kidding completely because you did mentioned it…"

"Oh will you shut it?" Louis was the one to interrupt now. "The point is: I’m not Sandy. You are."

"Says who? I could easily be Zuko too…"

"Nah, you’re too sensible to be Zuko." Louis said rubbing his eyes and running his hand through his fringe.

"Oh am I? Who cries when they are flying in the car?" Harry looked at the small one with one eyebrow raised.

"I TOLD YOU IT HAPPENED ONCE!" Louis snapped, slapping Harry on his thigh. "How dare you bring this up? I was high, I thought they were actually flying…" He was pointing his index finger to Harry’s face, who couldn’t stop laughing. "Why am I even explaining myself? I hate you!" Louis crossed his arms on his chest in an attempt to look mad at the younger.

"No you don’t." Harry teased.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I love you." He said, sarcastically.

"I know." Harry replied with a smirk.

"Wrong movie, you idiot." Louis laughed and snuggled Harry, who gave him the tongue and held him tighter. "Shall we finish the film or what?"

"If you don’t fall asleep…"

"I’m not gonna fall asleep! It’s the dance competition part, that’s the best part, you knoo…oow." Louis tried to cover the yawn one more with the palm of his tiny hand, which made Harry giggle.

"Yes, of course…" Harry said joking, because he knew that Louis would fall asleep in his arms in less than two minutes.

 

* * *

 

 _"We go together like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong."_ Harry was singing very low on Louis sleeping head on his shoulder. "R _emembered forever as shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom…"_

"What are you…" Louis said in a sleep drunk voice and Harry only let out a laugh and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, it looks like the sleepy beauty woke up…"

"I wasn’t…" Louis rubbed his eyes and looked up at the curly one, a little annoyed. "Is it over already?"

"Yep…" Harry said stretching himself, lifting his arms and letting Louis straight himself up on the couch. "For someone who said that wanted to watch it, you fell asleep pretty fast, love…"

"I was watching it before you arrived, shut it!" Louis stood up, already heading to the hallway that lead to their bedroom.

"Oh ho ho" Harry laughed, watching Louis walking away. "It looks like grumpy sleepy Louis is back." He said, standing up too and turning off the tv.

Louis only gave him the finger while entering the bedroom. Harry followed his steps and before he could say anything, he heard the bathroom door shut harshly.

He sighed deeply. Tonight wasn’t going to be like he had imagined at all.

 

* * *

 

They were already in bed and Louis hadn’t said a word after they laid down. Harry knew better to let the small one be, 'cause he never liked being bothered in his sleep. But he couldn’t go to bed after spending a couple of days away with Louis being a little bitter at him. That was not how he intended to come back home to.

"Lou…" Harry called, as he turned around to face Louis, who was already with his eyes closed.

"Hmmm?" His answer was barely audible.

"We didn’t sing it together…"

"What, Haz?" Louis opened only one eye to look at the younger, not precisely amused by Harry not letting him sleep.

Harry giggled before starting singing.

" _You’re the one that I want, you are the one I want…"_

Louis breathed heavily and closed his eyes again.

"C'mon Lou… _You’re the one that I want, you are the one I want_ …" Harry said, poking him on the cheek. He wouldn’t give up easily.

Louis laughed shaking his head.

"Loooouiiiieeeeh" Harry dragged his voice. "I’ll keep singing it until you say it…. _You’re the one that I want, you are the one I want_ …"

Louis opened and closed his eyes very quickly, letting out a loud sigh.

 _"Oh oh ooh honey"_  He sang, getting his face closer to Harry’s. "Happy now?"

"Oh yes indeed." Harry replied, almost singing again and Louis only glued their lips together for a moment in an attempt to shut him up.

Harry led one hand to hold Louis’ face by his jawline, not letting the other let go of the kiss. Louis had his lips pressed against each other, not giving in to Harry’s, but with the younger’s soft touch on his skin, his thumb slightly brushing Louis cheek, it was not hard for the older to get a little warm and soft on the inside and finally let his guard down, allowing Harry to deepen the kiss.

Louis was a twat; he knew that. He knew his sudden change of mood was not the best thing that could’ve happened to them that night, but it was just… he was tired and sleepy in fact, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, all he wanted, even though he had agreed otherwise, was to spend the Sunday with Harry. He wasn’t actually mad and he wasn’t actually in a bad mood. He was just reacting to it wrongly.

But it was all gone with Harry’s touch. Having the other holding him tight and feeling his hands rush all over Louis reminded him that no matter how long they would spend apart – hours, days, weeks or months – Harry would always make him complete, he would always make him feel like there are no worries in this world. They belong like this, together, with their bodies pressed against each other, only feeling each other, as if they were one.

Harry broke the kiss and gently placed his lips on the tip of Louis’ nose.

"You know" Harry said, with his green eyes looking directly at Louis’ blue ones. "I don’t mind being Sandy, though."

"You don’t?" Louis sassily asked.

"Nope." Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ again quickly, holding Louis tighter by his waist. "She gets pretty hot in the end." He continued, teasing.

Louis let out a loud laugh, running his hands through Harry’s body under the sheets, reaching one of his thighs and grabbing it, trying to fit his legs between Harry’s

"That you got right." Louis said, suddenly pressing his whole body against Harry’s and making him lie on his back on the mattress again. Louis hovering Harry and both his hand holding the sides of the younger’s face, who looked a little startled.

"‘Cause you, Sir, are a hell of a hot stud as well." He leaned forward to glue his lips with Harry’s smiling ones again, allowing them to lose themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Star made [this photoset](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com/post/133149727988/hopelessly-devoted-to-you) comparing Louis and Harry to Danny and Sandy and she also gave me the whole plot of this... I just let my imagination write it ahaha
> 
> THANKS LILS FOR THE AMAZING DRAWING *-*  
>    
> We posted it on Louis' Birthday, because you can't go wrong with Grease and Larry as a gift for him ;)
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!  
> xx
> 
> follow on tumblr: [perfectdagger](http://perfectdagger.tumblr.com)


End file.
